The present utility model refers to the field of inviolable security elements protection and more specifically, to the application of a stamped-encapsulated hologram between a substrate and a protective laminating material, used in the vehicle identification plates manufacture; the stamped-encapsulated hologram cannot be altered, modified or extracted from the plate without damaging permanently the plate and the stamped-encapsulated hologram.
For a very long time, it has been desirable to obtain a product that avoids the vehicle identification plates be forged or altered. In such attempts, it is desirable to evidence any purpose for altering the plate whether by means of the total or partial destruction of the plate and/or the sample of the violation attempt to the vehicle identification plate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,763 and 5,595,624 refer to methods to manufacture informative articles with violation evidence. These patents disclose an article covered with a writing-resistant transparent tape, such as silicone resin. In the present invention, the articles formed and the method to produce such articles do not use a silicone resin; instead, to encapsulate the stamped hologram, using a material made of transparent polyester film or a varnish, or alike; that may be elongated and that no deformations are suffered in the vehicle identification plates manufacturing steps (cut of plates, embossing, dyeing and furnace-cooking process of alpha-numerical characters, etc.). U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,555 describes a forgery-proof vehicle validation of the type that is inserted in a hole of a vehicle identification plate. As a consequence of the differential adhesive properties provided between the layers of the article, any effort to separate them produces the integral destruction of the information included. An additional embodiment related to vehicles sales is described in the U.S. application Ser. No. 08/854,717. Unlike the present invention, there is no series of layers on the stamped hologram that is desirable to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,052 refers to an article that provides information and to an associated method to such article that has a separation control material placed on a portion of the article surface; where the article surface may be a metal. Also comprises a layer on which the information is placed that is placed on at least a portion of the separation control material and besides a portion of the surface. The layer receiving the information is adapted to receive information thereon. A transparent adhesive tape is bonded to the layer receiving information and which already contains said information. The transparent tape solidly adheres to the information-containing layer, that the layer receiving the information does to the separation control material. As a result thereof, withdrawal of the information-receiving layer of the article withdraws so much the information-receiving layer as well as the information that is found on the separation control material, in this manner forgery to the article will be visible easily. The present invention does not use a peeling-off transparent tape and neither allows the separation of any layer, neither adhesive exists in the manufactured article.
From the above, there is a need of a vehicle identification plate or similar articles that avoids forgery and/or alteration of the contained information therein, such information to be protected is found in a stamped-encapsulated hologram adhered to this plate.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an article which contains information, through the stamped-encapsulated hologram, that be forgery-proof, and cannot be modified or altered in any way.
An additional object of the present invention, is to provide a vehicle identification plate that comprises a stamped-encapsulated hologram with contained information therein, where the stamped hologram is encapsulated through a protective laminator, of the film-type or varnish.